Bonielle
Bonielle is the eldest sister of the Harem Girls, with Violette as the middle child and Scarlette as the youngest (each by seconds after the other). They were kidnapped by bandits and taken to the jungle. Sacrificed to a Giant Rabbit Hole (believed to be a gateway to the Spirit World), the trio end up in Dreamverse, and are immediately taken to the Think Tank for Experimentation. They escape along with Alice and her group, becoming members of the White Rebels and the Jungle Guard, while they each fall in love with someone. Bonielle is considered the leader among her sisters. Characteristics *'Name': Bonielle *'Codename/Aliases': The Sisters, Pinkie *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Black (Dark Pink in all forms) *'Eyes': Black *'Likes': Dancing, giving massages, Mowgli , her sisters *'Dislikes': Being treated like working girls, being hurt, her sisters in danger or getting hurt *'Family': Harem Girls (sisters) Appearance Casual She has short black hair, fairly dark skin and an hourglass figure. She has a long light pink bedlah pants, light pink bedlah top that shows her breast cleavage and bellybutton, light pink arm bands and light pink veil on her face. Were-Panther Hyde and Shrunk Slime Elemental Background The sisters, Bonielle, Violette, and Scarlette, were born form a harem much like their mother and their mother’s mother before that. Though not the brothel type, they are a more of a massaging parlor type of harem. The three girls, distinct from one another, each had a unique trait that set them apart but helped one another; Violette was smart, Bonielle was the leader keeping them together, and Scarlette was the fun-loving wild girl. Though one day their lives would be turned around for good. A bandit raid broke into their home, stealing most of the girls, including the three sisters. Taken to the jungle outside of their home, they would have been raped and left for dead… if not for a black hole cracking up beneath them, and swallowing not just the girls and the bandits, but the three sisters as well, taking them to the Dreamverse Dimension. There, the three were rounded up by the Red Knights and taken to the Think Tank. There, they were stripped, cleaned and processed, but unfortunately, the three were soon separated. They were suddenly experimented and injected, being treated like animals for a whole year, whilst never seeing each other; kept separated and scared for the other sister, fearing they would never see each other again. A year later, the three sisters were almost on the brink of mind break, becoming mindless slaves… until a short out in the locking systems caused a jailbreak to occur. Bonielle stumbled out of her cell, attempting to groggily escape, until she bumped into another cellmate, Shanti, who managed to help her back on her feet, as both attempted to escape, only to bump into another girl, Wendy Darnings. Red Knights came to round them up, until their emotional stress triggered tehm each to transform in werecreatures, Shanti a were-otter, Wendy a were-flying squirrel, and Bonielle into a were-panther; in which all three despite the confusion, tore through the knights and out of there. The trio made their way through, until mechs attempted to round them up; suddenly another transformation, as they suddenly went human, and then changed hair and skin color, shrinking out of their half torn clothing and about the size of a penny. Using their new size, they managed to elude the mechs through a hole that led to a hanger... unfortunately they couldn't find a way out... until they grew into hulk-like beings and smashed through. Once in the hangar, they attempted to escape again with others, meeting up with Mowgli and John Darnings, as well as Sadira. They boarded an escape ship and were getting out of there. But sadly, it wouldn't be an easy escape, as they suddenly transformed into Elemental forms, and unable to control their powers... destroyed the ship and fell towards the border of the Lost Isles and the Great Jungle. Coming two in a giant tree, Bonielle and the others awoke to see they were out of the city and the Think Tank... and still naked. Trying to make sense out of this, they were greeted by three small fairy-like beings: Personality Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Omni-Were - Elemental Class' Were-Panther *'Transformation' Hyde * Physical Transformation * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Stamina * Superhuman Durability * Regenerative Healing Factor Like all other Hydes, Bonielle possesses the ability to change/alter her size. Size Reduction *'Size Reduction' Slime Elemental *'Transformation' *'Liquid Body': As her physical makeup is a liquid substance, her body acts in the same way. She can place people and objects inside of her body, or have them pass through. This makes her difficult to catch, as she can simply pass through the restraint, such as with nets. *'Invulnerability': Her physical makeup also makes her seemingly immune to any form of physical damage. Even when she solidifies herself, she is still immune to any form of blunt impact, as seen when she used herself as a living shield to protect a girl from being hit by a truck. *'Adhesive Body': Bonielle also has the ability to stick to any surface, such as ceilings. *'Poison and Disease Immunity': Due to her unique biology in this form, Bonielle cannot catch any Human diseases. She is also capable of consuming any foods that could result in food poisoning to both Humans and Extraspecies, and even discerning what's poisonous and what isn't. The only side effects being that she develops a more abrasive way of speaking after eating poison and poisoning the liquid she spat at anyone she's with. *'Poison Expulsion': After absorbing poison, she can expel it out of her mouth in a stream with a good deal of force, paralyzing those that get hit by it. *'Water Absorption': As it's seemingly her Slime Elemental's only basic need, Bonielle is capable of absorbing water into her body. All she has to do is make physical contact with water and it will be absorbed. However, it's not clear if it happens automatically or if she can control it. Depending on how much water she absorbs she can also change her size and body proportions. She can also expel her internal water in pressurized streams from any part of her body. Bonielle is also capable of filtering her own internal water. Her breasts are capable of storing the same volume of water as a fish tank. *Absorptive Properties': Bonielles's personality, appearance and even abilities can change depending on which substance she has recently absorbed, though over time she will return to normal. Taking in water that is full of minerals will increase her intelligence by a notable degree and make her speech more sophisticated, while taking in poisonous liquids will make her more rude and make bubbles come from her body and turns her purple. The water she expels also becomes poisonous as well. Likewise, taking in seawater will make her more mature (in both appearance and personality) and lustful. The most extreme example was when Bonielle absorbed a full tank of experimental fertilizer, which caused her to grow to gigantic proportions, made her seemingly more intelligent, grow extra hair tentacles and allow her to fire an "atomic breath" from her mouth. A similar event happened when Bonielle absorbed a bottle of a Honey Bee's Royal Jelly, causing her to once again grow to giant sizes.' *'Shapeshifting': Bonielle seems to have an almost complete control over her own biology, which grants her shapeshifting powers that might even surpass that of a Shapeshifter like a Doppelganger. For one, she can mimic the appearance of anyone, Human and Extraspecies alike. She can even form nipples to secrete her own water. Bonielle's shapeshifting is so versatile, she can even transform into clothes or objects, like boxes. She seems to have enough control over her own anatomy that she can control her own solidity and texture, as seen when she transformed into clothes without making whoever wore her wet. However, unlike Shapeshifters, her shapeshifting has one major drawback: her antenna and signature eyes will always be visible. Also, repeatedly changing forms in a short time is exhausting for her. The slime that makes up her eyes stores the information she needs to imitate people accurately. *'Size Shifting': Bonielle changes in size depending on the amount and type of water in her body. The more water she absorbs, the larger (and more voluptuous) she becomes, with seawater having a more noticable effect. Also, with the absorption of certain products, such as a full tank of experimental fertilizer, she can grow to be giant size. Slime Tentacles: The two tentacles that are part of her "hair" are actually prehensile appendages. They can grab things, absorb water and perform tentacle rape. They might be more useful than her hands, as those are not that strong due to a lack of muscle and bone. *'Miscellaneous': While in Slime Elemental, Bonielle has no need to breathe. Skills Equipment Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Omni-Weres Category:Harem Girl Sisters Category:The White Rebels Category:Mowgli's Love Interests